Always Here For You
by AngelOfPride
Summary: After an argument with a pregnant and pissed off Sherrie leaves Drew fearing for his relationship, he turns to the one person he can trust, and who may know how he feels. Lonny. WARNING: contains mild/strong language


"I'm just saying that you were paying a bit too much attention to that girl at the bar!"  
"Sherrie, Jesus listen to me! I wasn't staring at her!"  
"Oh, I guess her ass just attracted your eyes like a friggin' magnet then!"

"You're acting like a child!"  
"I'M acting like a-you know what, forget it!"  
"Where are you doing now?!" Drew groaned as the blonde grabbed her bright red leather jacket and flung it over her shoulder furiously.

"Out!" Sherrie snapped, stalking out of the apartment. The sharp click of her heels ended abruptly as she slammed the door shut.

Drew was left sitting on the couch, one arm slung over the side where his girl had been curled up beside him merely a half hour before. He ran his other hand down his face, breathing a long, exasperated sigh.

After a few minutes of sitting there, still with his mind firmly set on the fact that Sherrie was being unreasonable, he got up and stormed out of the apartment, locking the door, going down to his car, and driving straight to the place he always went when he got stressed. The Bourbon.

As he drove through the evening traffic, the darkening blue sky glittering with stars above him, shining through the open top roof, he clicked his fingers on the wheel frustratedly. That girl at the bar wasn't even that hot!

After a little while of driving, he pulled into the parking lot of the Bourbon, breathing in the familiar scent of alcohol and the sound of booming music and screaming fans and drunks inside. Hell yeah, this was paradise.

He flung the door open and strode in, knowing the route to the bar like the back of his hand. He hadn't worked there for little over a year, but he still dropped by as much as possible.

As he reached the bar, having to weave through the crowd, he grinned at the back of a familiar black mullet, "Hey, Lonny!"  
The older man whirled around from where he was swigging down a bottle of beer behind the bar, a grin spreading across his face, "Well if it isn't the deserter!" he chuckled as he clapped Drew on the shoulder fondly.

Drew laughed, letting the relaxing atmosphere slowly pull the stress away from him. He glanced around the club, "So how's the business doing at the moment?"  
Lonny swept a proud look over the drinkers and dancers as he slid a beer across the table to Drew, "Pretty good if I say so myself. May have to convert the women's bathroom to a sex room though."

Drew grinned, shaking his head "It's already a sex room."

"But an official sign would be nice." Lonny mused, eyes glittering mischievously.

Drew smiled, when suddenly he remembered Sherrie, and it faded as worry started to wash over him again.

Lonny must of noticed, because he offered a moment later that they go up to the office.

"So lady problems hmm?" Lonny guessed once the door was closed behind them as he dropped down onto the couch.

Drew sighed, running a hand through his hair as he plopped down beside him, "Yeah. Basically Sherrie thinks I was staring at a girl at the bar-"  
"you went to a DIFFERENT bar!?"

"And then we just had this huge fight over it-"

"A _different_ bar, you traitor."

"And then she stormed out." Drew finished, "she seemed pretty pissed."

Lonny scoffed, "Dude, the girl's pregnant. Preggers women get pissed over everything."

Drew winced. How had he forgotten that?

He sighed, clutching his hands together as his shoulders sagged, "Well she seems more pissed than usual. It's usually all breaking down and me begging apologetically until she stops and then ice cream all round."

"Ice cream solves everything." Lonny agreed, nodding solemnly.

Drew heaved a sigh, "Yeah but not this time. No crying, no begging. She just gave me a death-glare and then stormed out like it wasn't worth her time."

Lonny pursed his lips, clicking his tongue thoughtfully with a frown as Drew went on, "I don't know...this is the fourth argument in three days. What if she's getting sick of me? Should I prepare for the worst?"  
Lonny sighed, the mischievous gleam fading away, "Man, you and Sherrie are possibly the most well matched people I know, but you should always prepare for the worst."

Drew nodded, but the words he wanted to say refused to reach his mouth. He didn't know how sensitive Lonny was about the subject still. No, he had to. It had been a year right?

"Lonny," he started warily, "I know it's a different situation, but how did you feel? You know...when you lost Dennis? How did you cope"  
A pang of longing and hurt filled the older man's dark hazel gaze, and he was silent for a moment. Just when Drew was about to apologise, Lonny drew out a long sigh, slumping back against the couch, "You really want to know?"

Drew nodded, unsure of if that were true, but he felt he had to hear it anyway.

"I didn't. I was a complete wreck. And God knows that I still miss that hippy-bastard and he worms his way into my mind at least once a day, every day."

Drew winced sympathetically. After Dennis' heart attack, Lonny had indeed, been a wreck, but he kept it to himself- Drew only even discovered how long it lasted when Sherrie had gone to check on him and found the man tearing the office apart in drunken despair.

"I started off numb, then angry, then depressed, and then it all just blew up in one go."

Drew swallowed, "and then?"  
"And then...I was all good." Lonny shrugged.

Drew blinked, unsure he'd heard correctly, "What?"  
"I realised that no matter how many times I told him to go fuck himself for how he made me feel, no matter how many bottles I got through- He wasn't coming back. And he still isn't." he turned to Drew, an uncharacteristically, yet oddly suiting calm authority in his gaze, "If I can get over that, knowing he's never coming back, then you can get over Sherrie, knowing she MIGHT come back."

Drew thought about it for a second, then nodded, "I guess you're right."

Lonny nodded slowly, then something snapped and he thumped Drew on the back. You wouldn't think at first, looking at Lonny, that he were a strong man. But Drew realised now that years of carrying heavy boxes of alcohol and...whatever else it was Lonny did in his time, had clearly paid off, because that thump knocked him back to his senses.

"But you're not going to lose her. Why, I hear you ask? Because you two are meant for eachover."

"How do you know?" Drew asked.

"Oh...just a hunch." Lonny shrugged, glancing to the other side of the room with a dramatic raised eyebrow, as though there were some...audience watching them. Actually Lonny did that a lot...nah, the idea of a group of people actually taking the interest to watch everything they did was ridiculous.

"Aaaaanyway, get your ass back to Sherrie and grovel!" Lonny ordered, shoving Drew to his feet, "Grovel like she's the fucking Queen!"  
"We don't have a Queen?"

"I don't keep in touch with politics! What do you think I am a fucking lawyer? No, I'm a bar owner at the amazing Bourbon Room which is where I expect to find you in a couple hours with Sherrie heading into the women's bathroom! Now shoo! Go! Adios!"

Drew chuckled as he was shoved out of the office, a new hope filling him as he hurried back to his car and got on the road.

_'I'm coming Sherrie!'_

He needn't have worried, because the moment he stepped through the door she was already there, arms folded over her slightly rounded belly watching him. As he opened his mouth to frantically apologise, he was surprised by her lips catching his quickly, muting him. His hope now in full flight, he let himself sink into it with the knowledge that everything would be alright.

Lonny rolled his eyes fondly as he saw Drew speed off from the office window. He turned and dropped down on the couch again, looking up at the ceiling, "That was your job Den you hippy-bastard." He took a swallow of beer and clicked his tongue, "Shame I'm clearly better than you at this too."

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Heaven.._

"_...you're a fucking rock star you little shit."_


End file.
